


parabolic curve

by ohwines



Series: fe3h requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, bottom caspar, top linhardt, uh...i think that's everything lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: "A diet orgasm, his mind helpfully supplies."Or, Linhardt edges Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: fe3h requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690891
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	parabolic curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi/gifts).



> for my dear friend lys, who requested casphardt edging

Caspar is currently face down, ass up but he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, not with how distracting Linhardt’s tongue is in his ass. There’s a ring at the base of his cock, a necessity considering how worked up Linhardt’s gotten him, how sensitive he already is anyway. Linhardt had been teasing him all day, “accidental” touches against his clothed dick while he tried to play Smash Brothers, walking around in a loose, billowing white shirt that kept getting more and more unbuttoned as the day wore on, undoing and redoing his long braid, causing the sweet smell of his shampoo to surround Caspar (and go straight to his dick). So it’s no surprise, really, that Caspar ended up begging to suck Linhardt’s dick on their couch and is now, as we have established, face down and ass up on their bed. 

“Ah, Lin please!” Caspar cries out, stomach clenching and cock so red it’s nearly purple. 

Linhardt pulls away from his ass with a sound so wet it’s almost humiliating, and smacks his fat cheek, rubbing it where it turned pink.

“I thought you wanted to be good, hm?” he drawls. “Didn’t you say you’d be good, let me do what I want?” 

“Anything, I’ll do whatever you want,” he babbles. 

“Then don’t interrupt me while I work,” Linhardt says, and Caspar can hear the smug grin in his voice. 

He wastes no time diving back in, kissing Caspar’s hole and dragging his tongue against it. Caspar really thinks he might burst, might come despite the cockring and then Linhardt pulls away. Caspar whines, high and loud, but he’s beyond embarrassment at this point, just wants Linhardt to keep touching him, it doesn’t matter where. He finds himself being gently tugged to the side so he rolls himself over, figuring it’s what Linhardt wants. Linhardt is flushed himself, pink all the way down his chest where his shirt is open. His hair is messy and beginning to frizz and his mouth is red and wet and he looks so gorgeous Caspar could cry, almost wanting to if he thought his tears might encourage Linhardt to let him come. 

“Do you want my fingers?” Linhardt asks, fingers already shiny with lube. Caspar nods. 

“Ah, ah. Use your words, Caspar,” Linhardt admonishes and Caspar knows it’s for show, knows Lin is gonna finger him regardless, but Caspar likes the look Linhardt gets on his face when he begs him.

“Please, Lin. Please fuck me with your fingers, get me ready for your cock,” he begs, voice high and breathy just how Linhardt likes. 

Linhardt wastes no time, slowly rubbing his middle finger against Caspar’s hole and taking his cock in his mouth as he does. Caspar cries out, grasps the sheets in his hands, just from a mouth on his cock and a finger rubbing against his hole. Linhardt sucks on the head as he pushes his middle finger halfway inside, just to the first knuckle. Caspar can feel himself clenching around his finger, hopes Linhardt is imagining what that tightness would feel like around his own cock, hopes this is affecting Linhardt as much as it’s affecting him. (It is). Linhardt starts to add his pointer finger to his hole, drizzling a little more lube over his fingers. They both like it wet, a little sloppy. He begins bobbing his head up and down Caspar’s cock, thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass and Caspar thinks he might pass out if he doesn’t come soon.

He pulls off his cock, and before Caspar can get fussy, says “pull my hair, Caspar.” 

Linhardt doesn’t often let Caspar pull his hair, is a little particular about its maintenance, but Caspar isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth—and he’s a bit obsessed with Lin’s hair, anyway—so he buries in his fingers in the dark, messy strands and pulls. Linhardt moans around his cock, fingers scissoring Caspar open properly as he does. Caspar is just beginning to thrust into Linhardt’s mouth, using his hair to guide him up and down his cock when Linhardt pulls off. Caspar actually begins crying at that, begging Lin to come back.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Linhardt says, fingers still buried in Caspar’s ass, teasing his prostate but not touching directly. “You look so pretty like this, Caspar.”

Caspar feels the praise all the way down to his toes. “Please, Lin, please fuck me. Please let me come,” he begs, hoping that maybe Lin thinks he looks pretty enough to have some mercy on him. 

“Not just yet, baby, but soon,” Linhardt says, reaching into their nightstand drawer and pulling out their vibrator. It’s one of those vibrating prostate massagers, something Caspar likes to use a lot on his own anytime Lin is swamped with work and Caspar is feeling a little desperate. It’s not something they often use together; Caspar gets easily overwhelmed from the stimulation of the vibe and Linhardt touching him. 

“Prop your hips up, babe,” Linhardt orders, slicking the vibrator up with lube. Caspar grabs one of Linhardt’s many pillows and shoves it under his lower back, trying not to look too eager. The smirk on Linhardt’s face tells him he wasn’t particularly successful. Linhardt leans down to kiss his neck and down his collar bones, lining the vibrator up with his hole and pushing slowly inside. Caspar could scream. Caspar does scream, when Linhardt turns the vibrator on. 

“Shh, Caspar. Neighbors,” Linhardt says mildly, covering Caspar’s mouth with his hand. “Don’t want them hearing what you sound like when you get fucked.” Caspar whimpers at that, but nods and Linhardt uncovers his mouth. He starts slowly thrusting the vibrator in and out, teasing Caspar with the tip of the vibrator like he would with his cock. Caspar bites his lip to keep from being too loud, starts moving his hips in tandem with the vibrator and is surprised when Linhardt lets him. They continue like this for a beat, and then Linhardt turns the vibrator up, prompting a bitten off shout from Caspar. 

“Tell me how it feels, Caspar,” Linhardt says, his voice still sounding steady to anyone who doesn’t know him well. But Caspar knows he’s affected by this, too, can tell from how his voice has deepened and how pink his skin has become.

“It feels so good baby,” Caspar whines, “you take care of me so well, fuck me so good. I wish this was your cock instead, wish you could feel me stretch around you.” Caspar might be just about fucked silly, but he still knows how to affect Linhardt, knows how to be desirable just for him. Linhardt groans, turns the vibrator up to the highest setting and smacks the side of Caspar’s thigh. He spanks him again, a little higher this time, right on the side of his fat ass. 

“I want that too, wanna feel how tight you are,” Linhardt says, breathless. He kisses the side of Caspar’s neck, turns off the vibrator and pulls it out slowly. 

“You want me to fuck you now?” he asks, untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head. He removes his pants and underwear all in one go, long, pretty cock curving towards his belly. 

“Please,” Caspar says. 

Linhardt gently removes the cock ring and Caspar clenches his muscles, trying to focus as hard as he can on not coming yet. As much as he’s been begging for it, he’s not ready for this to be over. Linhardt grabs the lube and slicks up his cock, lifts Caspar’s hips up even more and slides in. It’s wet, so wet and Caspar is so thoroughly stretched and fucked out already that it’s easy. Linhardt is clearly even more affected than he’s let on because he wastes no time, starting a quick but even pace, nailing Caspar’s prostate nearly every time. His cock smacks against his belly with every thrust, and he’s getting closer and closer by the minute. 

“—‘m close, Lin,” Caspar slurs, gasping and whining when Linhardt pulls out nearly all the way and stops moving. 

“Lin please, I’ve been so good, why won’t you let me come? Please?” Caspar rasps, voice broken. 

“I wanna see if I can get you off twice in a row,” Linhardt responds. “It’s something I’ve been curious about.”

“I don’t know if I can baby,” Caspar whines, trying to fuck himsef on Linhardt’s cock. Linhardt pulls out all the way.

“No, please, please come back, please fuck me. I’ll come twice, I can do it,” Caspar says. 

Linhardt’s face softens, “Caspar, it’s okay if you can’t. It’s just something I wanted to try.”

Caspar nods. Linhardt enters him again, agonizingly slow and stops once his head is past the rim. He slowly swirls his hips, not really thrusting and just teasing Caspar with the head of his cock. Caspar feels the telltale clenching in his belly again, the tingling in his toes and scalp that comes with an orgasm when Linhardt stops. Caspar gasps like he’s just been pulled out from underwater. He’s reaching for his own dick before he realizes what he’s doing but Linhardt stops him before he can get there. He chokes out a moan when Linhardt takes his nipple in his mouth and begins his slow movements again, still not quite thrusting. He brings a hand to Caspar’s cock and Caspar feels himself coming, not as hard as normal, but it still feels like an orgasm. A diet orgasm, his mind helpfully supplies. He looks down and doesn’t see any semen on his belly, and only a little on Linhardt’s hand. His cock is still hard and shows no signs of flagging.

“Lin, baby I think I came?” 

“You did. You’re so good. Think you can do it again?” Caspar nods. Typically he would be sensitive to the point of discomfort but he doesn’t feel that at all, now. Just wants more, never wants Linhardt to stop. Linhardt pulls out and leans against the headboard, tugging Caspar until he gets the picture and scrambles onto Linhardt’s lap. Linhardt lines his cock up with Caspar’s hole and he slides right on, all the way until Linhardt bottoms out as easy as anything. He’s almost too worn out to ride him, but he doesn’t spend all that time at the gym to not have the stamina to bounce on his boyfriend’s cock. Linhardt’s gripping him loosely by the hips, helping to keep him steady. He leans forward for a kiss and Caspar falls into it, eager and sloppy. He can feel the beginnings of another orgasm approaching, trusts that this time Linhardt will let him have it for real. He pulls away from the kiss, braces his hands on the headboard and starts bouncing faster.

“Linhardt, I’m close, I think I’m gonna come again. God, please please please,” he chants.

“Come for me, sweetheart. That’s right,” Linhardt coos, and that’s all it takes. Caspar’s mouth opens in a silent scream and he comes so hard he can feel his semen hit his own chest. He doesn’t think he has ever come so hard in his entire life and he never wants it to stop; he can feel the tears streaming down his face as he rides Linhardt’s cock to the point of overstimulation.

“I’m gonna come,” Linhardt groans. 

“Inside, inside,” Caspar breathes and Linhardt thrusts up hard and leans his head back against the headboard, coming inside and filling Caspar up. 

They sit like that for another few minutes or maybe a few hours before Caspar finally pulls himself off, legs feeling like jelly as he collapses next to Linhardt. 

“Linhardt. That was incredible. Why haven’t we tried that before?”

Linhardt laughs, breathless. “We’ll just have to do it more often. Think you can come three times next time we try it?”

Caspar’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t mind the sound of that. “I totally can, just give me a week. Or two.” 

Linhardt chuckles and snuggles into Caspar’s side. “Yes, I think I will need a week or two of napping before I can do that again.” He punctuates it with a yawn. 

“Could you clean me off first?” Caspar whines. To his surprise, Linhardt gets up and gets a wet washcloth, wiping his chest and stomach down and gently cleaning his hole. He tosses it at the laundry basket and throws an arm around Caspar. 

“I love you,” Linhardt says, kissing the back of Caspar’s neck. 

Caspar wiggles into Linhardt’s chest, content and sated. “I love you too.” They nap. 

Two weeks later, Caspar does manage to come three times. He’s only a little smug about it. 


End file.
